Of Glitches and Time Travelling
by PercyJfan100
Summary: After a day of training, Adam, Bree, and Chase mess around with a mchine, sending them on a wild adventure into the past, to a time when they were just little kids. But how will they get home with the time machine is sent back to the present, bringing their past selves along with it? Learn how past Donald copes with the teenage versions, and Leo and Tasha with the child versions.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, today was like any other. Leo playing video games, Adam, Bree, and Chase training for missions, Tasha preparing lunch, and Donald coaching the super-humans training/inventing.

He wasn't really paying attention, they were in their mission simulator, while he worked on a new invention. Well, not really. It had already been made, but the shop was running low on supplies, so he had to make more. He'd already completed two.

Soon enough, the simulator beeped, signaling Donald. He pressed a few buttons on the controls, taking the three siblings out of their 'mission'. "So, how'd we do?" Bree asked.

"What? Oh, great, kids."

Chase was silent for a moment. "You didn't pay attention at all, did you?" he asked with a bit of a teasing smile on his face, although his voice showed amusement as well as disappointment.

"What? Of course I-" they gave him looks of disbelief, arms crossed. "Ok, no I didn't."

"I thought so." Bree said. "How are we supposed to get better if you won't tell us what we need to fix, and what we're doing good at?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I just… have this project that needs finished. I promise I'll watch afterwards."

They all took a step closer. "Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise. Now go on. Have some fun. You've earned it." their faces lit up with delight and they ran into their tubes. Pressing the newly installed buttons that would change them into a 'normal' teenage outfit almost instantly, their tubes began to glow, gold enveloping them. When the gold curtain cleared, they were newly dressed, but not as they intended. Glancing down at herself, Bree giggled. "Oops! This is my beach outfit." She had a bright yellow bikini on, with slightly darker yellow polka-dots. She also had on brown-tinted sunglasses that went well with her hair and brought out the colors of her swimsuit. She had pastel yellow flips flops and her toe nails were painted a pale pink. She had a matching pink towel slung across one shoulder.

Adam and Chase had also been changed into unintended attire. Chase was now wearing a black tuxedo with a sky blue tie, with a white rose on the pocket. He had fancy dress shoes and his hair was neat and slicked back. "Ok… how did you end up in a swimsuit and me in a tux?" he asked, nodding at Bree.

Adam was now wearing a basketball uniform of blue and red with a number 1 on it, and a sweat band on his forehead, and on both wrists. He had a basketball in his hands. He was wearing white sneakers with a few dirt smudges on them. They all shared a glance, surveying each other. "Switch." Donald was trying not to laugh, and failing miserably.

"Get out and stop laughing!" Adam yelled to be heard through his tube. Donald split.

They changed again, and came out looking like they weren't dressed for the beach, prom, and a sports event. Bree had a mid-thigh denim skirt with pink swirl designs on the pockets, with royal purple leggings underneath, which went to her knees. She had a lighter purple sleeveless shirt, a couple gold bracelets on each wrist, and sandles with a small heel, lifting her about half an inch off the ground, which were black leather with silver outlining. She had a sky blue jacket over her shirt, her hair done in simple curls, with a small silver barrette on the right side to complete the look.

Chase had simple jeans, a plaid blue button up shirt over a white tee, black tennis shoes with white soles. His hair was slightly messy but still well combed, green eyes shining as he smiled and nodded in approval. Nothing fancy or over done, but he liked that.

Adam was in jeans also, but his were ripped just below the knees, so they were more like capri's. He had a maroon t-shirt, with black script on it that said '_Ignore him. I'm the _real_ super hero!_' and an arrow pointing to Superman. That did make sense, he _was_ the strongest being on the earth. And it was a joke, something that fit his personality. He was easy going and fun, so the saying seemed perfectly normal.

"Ah." Chase sighed with content. "Much better."

"So, what're we gonna-" Bree was cut off.

"Hey, what's that?" Adam asked.

"What?" Chase asked as his older brother ran over.

"This." He held up a machine that had to weigh at least one hundred pounds, but he lifted it without even trying.

"I dunno. But I don't think we should touch it. It could be danger-" Bree was interrupted again.

"What do you think happens if I turn this thingy?"

"No Adam, don't!" Chase cried, but it was too late. He turned the dial, and the machine started to hum and vibrate.

He just managed to say "Uh oh." Before the machine was fully activated and they disappeared with a _pop!_, the machine still in Adam's hand.

They all landed on their feet, still screaming in terror, which made them all feel pretty silly. But as they looked around, they sighed. They were still in the lab. But wait… "Is it me, or does it seem… different in here?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. There's definitely something wrong." Chase's eyes widened. "Oh gosh… Adam, do you realize what you're _holding_?"

"Uh, this machine thingy?"

"No, it's not just some machine thingy." Chase said in a careful tone that said he was trying to be patient, and was very tense. "That is a time machine. Now if you don't mind." He stepped up and turned the dial back to their time. "Ok, now-"

There was a small squeak, and they all whirled around. What they found shocked them. Three little kids, all in Davenport industries training suits stared at them, wide eyed. Chase shook his head, rousing him from his shock, blinking quickly. "Uh… are you guys seeing this? Or has the bell finally made me go crazy?"

"No. I see them too." Bree answered.

Adam was so shocked he dropped the machine, and all three children jumped back at the loud noise. Noting there scared expressions, the middle sibling tried to soothe them. "Hey guys." Bree spoke gently, bending down to their height. "We aren't gonna hurt- OW!" she exclaimed as one of the small boys delivered a sharp punch to the side of her face, right on her jaw. She stumbled back, being caught by Adam so she didn't fall. Rubbing her now bruised jaw, she turned to glare at the small boy, but found all three surrounding the machine. "Oh no, kids, I wouldn't-" the machine was activated again and they disappeared as well.

"Well… at least they won't be punching anyone anymore." Adam said cheerfully. He set Bree back on her feet.

They would've discussed more, but then a new voice said "Kay guys, time for lunch." And Donald walked in, looking totally different. All their mouths dropped.

"Mr. Davenport… what are you _wearing_?" Bree asked, horrified. At the sound of her voice, his head snapped up from the small remote he was fiddling with. At the sight of them, he dropped the little contraption, stuttering.

"Wh-who are you? How'd you get in here?" he turned to look at Eddy, who looked the same. "Did you let them in?" he demanded.

"No! I swear!" he protested.

"Ok, I ask again, how did you manage to get in here? And who are you?"

"Oh I'm Adam, this is Bree, and that's Chase." Adam said in his usual clueless, happy tone, grinning.

"What? You guys are…"

"Um, yeah. Last I checked." Bree answered.

"But that means- if you're really _my_ Adam, Bree, and Chase, that must mean…" he paused for dramatic effect. "I created a working time machine! Yes!"

"Wait! You mean the little brats live long enough to become teens?" Eddy exclaimed.

"Yes Eddy. And FYI, lay off trying to scare us!" Chase elbowed his sister in the ribs. "Ow! What? I can't defend us?"

"If you change something, it'll effect the future! We might never meet Leo or Tasha if you change anything!"

"Even by telling Eddy to stop picking on us?"

"Possibly."

"Uh, excuse me, kids? Can I call you that still?" they just gave him blank looks. "Anyway, who're Tasha and Leo?"

They all shared looks. "Can we tell him?" Adam asked. Even he understood not to reveal anything.

"Mmm, let's just say, they're important in the future." Chase responded.

"Ok, second question… Why are you dressed like that? Where are your training suits?" he demanded.

"When we're older, you let us go outside. We even go to school!" Bree said, getting excited.

"Bree, calm down. I don't want any more spin cyclones than necessary." Donald said strictly.

She rolled her eyes. "Please. We've gotten much better at controlling our bionics. Spike's only come out… three times? Or was it four?" Donald paled. He'd seen Spike in action even while the Lab Rats were four, and it wasn't pretty. He could really cause some mass destruction.

"Oh! And I've only set one dingo on fire!" Adam smiled brightly.

_What?_ Mr. Davenport mouthed to Chase. The youngest super human sighed. "He means that on our first day… well, I'm not sure exactly what happened, but the mascot ended up setting off his heat vision."

"He was trying to take my salsbarry steak!" Adam protested.

"Ok… if you guys are from the future… have you met, um, yourselves?"

"You mean those little kids? That was us?" Adam asked.

Donald nodded as Bree shrieked in delight "Oh, I was so cute!" her eyes widened as she realized something, and she frowned. "You punched me in the face!" She turned to her older brother with a furious glare.

"Guys! Focus!" Davenport said. "If you've met them… where are they?"

They all shared glances, remembering that they'd pressed the button to activate it. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"Well, funny story… they're kinda in our time now."

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was getting impatient. His brothers and sister were usually done with training by now. And Donald had said they just had to get changed and they'd be up to hang out with him. That was at least forty five minutes ago. So what was taking them so long? "Ok, I'm going down to the lab." He told his mother.

"Ok. Don't stay down there, though. You need to get fresh air." She paused for a moment. "Tell them lunch'll be ready in five minutes. Oh, and tell Bree I'm taking her shopping later."

"Ok, whatever." He said, waving his hand dismissively as he walked down the hall. He pressed the secret panel on the wall, making the hidden elevator visible and the doors open. He stepped inside, gripping the bars for support and bracing himself for the long and fast drop. Seconds later he was shooting toward the underground lab at speeds that made him slightly nauseous the first few times.

As he stepped out, he called "Hey guys, mom wants us upstairs! It's almost lunch time!" when there was no response, he continued. "I'm not kidding guys. Stop hiding." He strolled into the lab. They weren't in their tubes, on the rock wall, in the game room, or in the mission simulator. Where could they be? "Guys?" he called again, getting a little creeped out from the silence. "Hey, uh, Eddy?"

"What?" the robot/computer asked in his normal whiny voice.

"Have you seen the guys?"

"No… I thought they were with you. Donald told them to get changed and go have some fun, I switched off for like two seconds and they disappeared." He explained.

He would've accused him of lying, but there was a sudden bang and high pitched screaming filled the air. He turned to find three toddlers standing there, no more than four years old, staring at him with wide eyes. "Uh, Eddy?"

"What now?"

"Do you know them?" he squeaked.

As Eddy looked, his face became one of shock. "Is that…"

"E-Eddy?" the little girl asked. "Who's this? Why's he in our lab?"

"Oh my…" Leo spoke.

"He's part of your training. You're supposed to beat him senseless!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah right." The shorter boy said. "Whenever you tell us something, it's always the exact opposite. So… why are you here?" he turned to the older boy.

Leo managed to ask "Who're you?"

"I'm Bree, my older brother Adam." The little girl pointed to the girl on her left. "And my younger brother Chase. And we live here. Now why are you in our house?"

"Wait a minute. If you guys are… oh no, the time machine."

"Huh?" they all asked, cocking their heads to the side.

"Those machines that Big D was making. Those were time machines! You didn't happen to… see any big kids around here, did you? Like, a little taller than me, two boys and a girl?"

"Yep. _Somebody,_" Bree sent an accusatory glare at Adam. "Punched the girl in the face."

"You punched her in the face? Oh boy, are you doomed."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because that was Bree. She's from the future, where you come from."

"You punched me in the face!" Bree shouted, anger written on her little four year old face.

"Bree, please, calm down. I don't want you to glitch."

"Wait, you know about our bionics?" Chase asked.

"Of course. I've known for… six months now?" he noticed their looks of shock and betrayal. "Oh no, guys, Davenport didn't tell me. I found out myself." he sighed with relief when their upset looks went away. "Look, I don't know you very well like this, but… it's time for lunch. So let's go."

He headed for the elevator, but they didn't follow. Turning, he asked with a questioning look "Aren't you coming?"

"We're not allowed to go upstairs." Adam said plainly.

"Yes you are. Well, in this time you are. You even go to school."

"School?" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now come on, it's time to go see my mom."

After he convinced them to come up with him, which took quite a bit of effort because they hadn't learned to disobey yet, they were still in their innocent, good stage, the middle child asked a very startling question. "So, um," Bree started as she skipped alongside Leo in the hallway on their way to the kitchen. "Is she our mommy too?"

Leo started choking on air. He considered them his siblings, sure, and his mom thought of them as her children, but he never thought they'd actually call her their mother. "Well, uh-" they all gave him pleading looks, and his willpower to deny anything they wanted crumbled. But he was still didn't know how to respond. "Sure?"

"Yay!" Bree zipped out, just a blur of color, caramel hair flying behind her, giggling joyously.

"Bree, wait!" Leo cried, chasing after her. He found her staring up at Tasha with big blue eyes, obviously amazed and overjoyed to see another person, she was jittery and twitchy and bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Uh, Leo." She said in a nervous, almost sing-songy voice, glancing at her son with a questioning, slightly anxious look. "Who is this?"

"Uh, she… that's Bree." She gave him a look of disbelief, eyes narrowed and eyebrows creased downward. "Hey, you're the one that married a guy who made a working time machine." He defended, putting his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

She nodded. "Good point. DONALD!" she yelled that last part, making Chase wince and cover his ears. Noticing this, her expression turned from angry to sympathetic. "Sorry, Chase honey." just as Mr. Davenport came in.

"Yes?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She said with an intimidating glare, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Last time he checked, he hadn't caused any explosions, and none of his inventions had gone berserk, so why was she so mad? She nodded at the three little ones who were staring at him with wide, shocked eyes, the younger two clutching her leg.

His eyes nearly tripled in size and his mouth hit the floor. "Oh my…" he could barely comprehend what he was seeing. He wasn't even sure if he was seeing it, or if he was hallucinating. And judging by the look on his wife's face, she, unfortunately for him, wanted an explanation, and expected it soon. Like, within the next fifteen seconds, soon, or he'd be in big, and I mean _big_, trouble. But how could he explain the situation if he didn't fully understand it himself? And Tasha's patience was wearing thinner by the second, he could tell from the powerful tense aura emanating off of her. Oh boy, was he in for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Donald was taking the news fairly well, considered he'd only passed out once. After he'd woken up, he wanted to know more about the future. He wanted to know if anyone found out about their bionics, if they'd had their first mission and what it was like, everything. Most of which, they couldn't answer, for fear of changing something.

And Eddy was annoying as ever, soon discovering he couldn't make them cry anymore, now that they were teens. You see, when they were young, in the past, err, present, or whatever, while they were four, he loved torturing them, and even more so when he succeeded in making them cry. But he found they weren't nearly as easily scared. But he was determined to annoy and irritate them.

"Davenport… can we please go upstairs? Or do we have to stay down here still?" Bree asked. She knew that Tasha had been the one to convince her father/creator to let them live a normal life, and he didn't marry her for about ten or eleven years from now, so would they still be permitted that freedom.

"I let you guys go upstairs in the future, right?"

"Of course! Bree's even got a boyfriend." Chase said that last part teasingly and laughing slightly as his sister turned bright red, his intended result.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she protested, her face feeling like it was on fire.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you kiss him?" Adam asked, finding it amazing that a human being could turn that shade of scarlet.

"He kissed me! And it was only on the cheek."

"Sure... anything you say, Bree. Whatever helps you run faster." Chase said, still smirking, not believing a word of it. There had been gossip going around school for a whole week about those two after the dance. Not that he really cared about that kind of thing, but with super bionic hearing, he tended to hear everything that went on around him, whether he liked it or not.

"Guys!" Donald interrupted. "I guess if I let you go upstairs then, why not now? It's not like you'll listen anyway."

"Um, excuse me?" Bree said, offended. "We happen to listen to every little thing you say, we were programmed that way. And you even made us an anti-lie app."

"So it's impossible for you guys to lie?"

"Well, to you. And we can resist it if we try hard enough, unless you say the activation code. Then we've got no choice." Chase said, his siblings instantly clamping their hands over his mouth as he realized he'd said too much. _Way_ to much.

"What are the activation codes?" he asked with an evil, sly, and slightly giddy smile.

They tried to keep their mouths shut, clamping their hands over their own mouths, struggling to keep the answer in, but the app eventually won. "389S02J." Adam answered.

"419M35Q." Bree said, instantly shutting her mouth with her hands, not caring (at the moment) that the fast movement may have broken one of her nails or chipped her polish.

"184I59F." Chase concluded.

"Oh guys, this is gold!" Donald said, scribbling it down on a piece of paper. He made sure to get them exact, just in case his futuristic kids managed to keep their willpower up and fight their programming. Plus, he knew they'd find it annoying that they always had to tell the truth, and he couldn't wait to try it out.

"So can we?" Bree persisted.

"What? Oh yeah, sure. But stay inside. I don't know if that's 'in'" he made quotation marks with his fingers. "Where you come from, but you guys look ridiculous. Apparently, there're some major fashion changes in the future." He said.

"Alright. But I am _not_ wearing something like that." Bree said, stepping into the elevator.

As they went up, she closed her eyes and leaned against the side, sighing through her nose. "What's the matter, Bree?" Chase asked.

"It's just… this is all so weird. I never expected us to be the world's first time travelers. Stoppers of an off course train? Sure. But time travelers? It's almost too much to handle."

"Just be glad we didn't end up in the jurrasic period or something." The youngest lab rat said. The older two cocked their heads to the side, and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Time of the dinosaurs."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." They both said, while Adam as an afterthought "What's a dinosaur?"

"Never mind." Chase said dismissively as they stepped out of the elevator and into the living room of the house. Not much had changed. Maybe a little different house set up, but not much else. The walls were painted differently, a darker tan than the normal cream they were used to. Bree strolled over to the kitchen area and started tossing some fruit into a blender.

"What _are_ you doing?" Chase asked.

"Hey, if I'm gonna have to spend time in the age of hippies, I want to at least look good. And plus, I'm craving strawberries." She answered with a shrug, and put in a few more strawberries, then quickly chopped up a banana, her super speed making it only a couple of seconds. She ran off to Florida for a moment, returning seconds later with a ripe mango.

"Why didn't you just use this one?" Adam asked, holding up a cantelope.

"Because I wanted mango, not a melon." She answered in a 'duh' tone. She put a couple slices of mango in, put the top on the blender, and started it up. "You guys want some?"

"Sure, why not?" Chase shrugged, while Adam just nodded, not really paying attention as he turned his attention to the TV. She poured them each a glass, then came over to watch television. "So what are we watching?"

"A horror movie, what else?"

"Does it at least have _some_ romance in it?"

"Don't worry, Bree." Chase said, popping the movie in and showing her the cardboard case/slip cover. "It's a romantic horror, good enough for you?" she nodded in approval, then zipped away to put some popcorn in the microwave.

The movie was basically about a couple taking a cruise for their honey moon, and having to sail straight through the Bermuda Triangle, and multiple creepy things happening.

Bree was crying multiple times throughout the movie, but neither of her brothers were sure if it was because of the 'oh so beautiful' romance in it, or the fact that she was scared silly. Probably both. Afterwards, they began to wonder how their selves were doing in the future, and how Leo and Tasha and Davenport were coping. Leo was probably enjoying it, most likely loving the fact that he was bigger than them, hence assuming he could push them around (playfully, of course). But he should keep in mind that they were stronger, smarter, and faster than he. They wondered how long it would take for them to loose their tempers and turn on him, or if they even got along with him at all. So many questions, and yet zero answers…


	4. Chapter 4

After everything was sorted out, Tasha was plenty happy to have the little ones stay. They were sweeter than sugar, and were overjoyed to have a mother figure to spend time with. Leo was enjoying it too, bragging continuously to them that he was taller and bigger. Eventually the Lab Rats had had enough and Adam threw him against the wall, which shut him up quick, but he still kept saying it to himself, making his family question his sanity. After convincing her husband (again) to let them come outside, she decided it would be best to introduce them slowly to the world, so they wouldn't freak out or get overly excited and glitch. So she chose a simple walk in the park, some fresh air after being in that stuffy lab would do them good.

Leo wanted to go and witness their reactions to everything personally, but his mom made him go to school instead. Everyone repeatedly asked where his siblings were, and each time he just answered "They're not feeling themselves today. They had to stay home." Everyone bought it with only a few questioning looks, thankfully just believing they were sick, but his luck didn't last.

When the kids had asked their stepmother what school was like, she couldn't really describe it well enough for them to be satisfied. So, of course, as soon as she walked out of the room, Chase found the address in the phone book and had Bree zip them over there instantly, having to back track a couple times. After all, they'd never been outside before.

Thankfully they were wearing regular clothes rather than their training suits. Bree wore a little light pink sundress with magenta glittery swirl designs and matching tights. She had her hair plaited into one plain braid down her back with a light pink ribbon, courtesy of Tasha.

Her brothers each had jeans, Adam in a forest green t-shirt with a black hem and neckline, and script across the front that said '_Modern Day Hercules_', and Chase had a simple sky blue shirt that had sleeves that went to his elbows, and black script on that back that said '_Sure he's smart. But I do it faster._' With a picture of a computer under it.

They dodged people throughout the halls, amazed at what they saw. So many new sights, sounds… everything just blew their minds. They were careful not to be seen… until they saw Leo, who was sitting at the base of the stairs, playing a video game. "Hi Leo!" Bree chirped, skipping over.

"What?" he glanced up momentarily, almost instantly turning his attention back to his game. "Oh, hi guys." He said in a dismissive, bored tone. Then he seemed to realize who he was looking at and his head shot up. "Guys! What are you doing here?" he demanded, nearly shouting.

"We wanted to see what school's like!" Bree spun around joyously, arms outstretched and giggling. "And I'm glad we did! This place is amazing!"

They'd attracted quite a few eyes now. "Who are they?" a cheerleader asked, pointing.

"Oh, uh, they're, um-" Leo stuttered unsure how to respond.

"He's our big brother." Adam piped up, which was kind of true. He was their older step brother, but whatever.

"Oh my gosh!" Danielle, Leo's long time crush, squealed. "They are so cute! Why didn't you tell anyone you had such _adorable_ little brothers and sister?" she exclaimed, crouching so she was looking them all in the eyes. "She's got to have the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen!"

Bree blushed and giggled, responded with a shy "Thank you." making Danielle love her even more. Her shyness was overwhelmingly cute.

Danielle looked up at Leo, who was still standing with hopeful eyes. "Can I hold her?"

"Uh… sure?" Danielle swept Bree into her arms, making her scream with joy as she was spun around. Soon, he was being swarmed by girls that wanted to hold and interact with his younger siblings. He ended up having to take them to class with him, and the teachers were all amazed at Chase's intelligence, and his ability to pick up things so fast and actually understand it. The kids just sat next to Leo, watching everything with excited eyes.

During history, the teacher was extremely happy to welcome a new 'student', who seemed to know more about the subject than her. She had him tell everyone about Egypt, the pyramids, it's past, it's previous culture, the changes that had been made to the governmental ways over the centuries. And for once, the class actually listened, because… well, getting taught by a little kid was much more interesting than a trained professional.

When she praised him and asked where he'd learned all that, he answered "I've been studying since I could walk. I could read before then, but Davenport wouldn't let me hold a book till he was sure I wouldn't hurt myself by over using my brain. He said it wasn't healthy to indulge too much knowledge at once, but I don't really see the problem. Learning is good, right?" at the end of his speech, everyone short of his siblings had their mouths hanging open, amazed that a four year old could use such big words and say it so serious and straight forward.

The teacher glanced at his siblings questioningly. "He always talks like that. You get used to it after awhile. Even if I can't understand half of what he's saying." Bree said, shrugging.

"Ok… why aren't you in school yet?" the teacher asked.

He shrugged. "Davenport won't let us go to school. He says we can't until we're 'ready'" he made quotation marks with his fingers. "But I have no idea what that means."

Leo decided to step in before they revealed too much. "Um, they're homeschooled. He just didn't want to send them to school until he thought they could cope. They've never really been around other kids, so he thought they should start slow." He offered a nervous smile, praying they'd buy it.

"Oh well that makes perfect sense." His teacher said. "Thank you again, Chase. Did everyone take good notes?" a round of nodding came from the class. "Any questions?" everyone shook their heads. "Alright. Now go on, it's time for study hall. But Leo, I'd like a word with you."

Everyone left and Leo walked up to her desk, wondering what she could want. He had to hurry before the kids got bored, or they might wander off. He kept them close just in case. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering, will they be returning tomorrow? They're such joys to have around. And you" she patted Chase's head "Are the smartest little guy I've ever met. So will they be returning?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

"Well… maybe. They weren't supposed to be here in the first place." He replied tiredly. He'd had his past four teachers ask the same thing, if they'd be with him tomorrow. He'd answered like he didn't know, and he didn't. If he could sneak them there, sure. But if not, well…

A sudden thought hit him. How were his parents reacting to the fact that they were gone? They'd probably kill him for this! He hoped they hadn't noticed. But, knowing his luck, they had. Great. Terrific. He was doomed to die a slow, painful death. Well, he may have been exaggerating, but not by much. Oh how he wished his siblings hadn't touched that time machine.


	5. Chapter 5

Donald sighed as he watched his three now teenage children asleep in their biologically atmospheric chambers, or tubes. They were all wearing their matching pajama's, sleeping helmets secure on their heads. It had been such a big change, and they were so different now. They were still in their sweet little angel stage, the stage that every child went through, right when they were perfect, obedient children, and then turned into demonic little monsters that made you want to remove your brain so you couldn't think about all the stress they were putting you through almost overnight.

But now… Bree had attained the expected 'teenager attitude'. She was still her nice self that cared about her brothers and creator/father, but she was definitely different. And Chase… he still had his insanely high level of intelligence, but he could tell he truly enjoyed being able to put it to work at school.

That's what he'd been thinking about for so long, the fact that he'd let them go to school. It made him feel like a bad father, denying something that was obviously so… needed, so important in their lives until they were nearly sixteen. But why did he let them in the future? That question nagged at him constantly.

He really didn't keep them down in the lab because he was worried about their bionics. Ok, he did, but that was a minor reason. Another reason, the true and actual reason, was because… he didn't want to see them grow up. He didn't want them to leave and experience new things, because when they did, they'd only want more.

He wanted them to stay with him forever, he was afraid of losing them to the wonders of life. He'd never admit it, but he thought of them as his actual children, not just science experiments. But he'd never let them know, he'd never told them, never let them actually call him dad, forcing them to call him Davenport… because he was afraid of becoming too attached. If he did, and something were to happen to them on one of their missions… he'd never be able to forgive himself. He wouldn't as it was, but still, the grief and regret would kill him, slowly eating away at his soul until there was nothing left, physically and mentally.

However, despite all this, one thing stuck out in his mind above everything else. The name they'd mentioned earlier, Tasha. It was nice, sounding gentle and sweet, but also was bold and strong. He liked it, it appealed to him, sounding like harmonic music to his ears. He found himself smiling absent mindedly as he ran the elegant name through his head. "Mmm… Tasha." He said softly.

Almost instantly, Chase stirred in his sleep, eyes opening. He loved having super bionic hearing, it came in really helpful, but he hated that it made him a light sleeper. And because Davenport didn't get around to making his tube sound proof so he could get some decent, undisturbed sleep, until they were six, he could hear everything crystal clear.

Removing his helmet silently, he opened the door and stepped out, curious. Something had woken him, some noise, some sound… but he hadn't caught what. He saw his father/creator sitting on his computer chair, staring in the direction of his sleeping siblings, but his eyes were blank. He must've been deep in thought.

"Mr. Davenport?" Donald jumped so hard it was a miracle he wasn't sent flying out of his chair.

"Chase? What are you doing up?" he asked, recovering from his almost-spill.

He shrugged. "Something woke me. Don't know what it was, but it was some kinda sound." He tapped his ear, like someone would to a hearing aid. "Gotta love super hearing. But it's impossible to get peaceful sleep unless everything's absolutely silent." After a moment, he smirked questioningly. "So why are _you _up? I know you liked to watch us sleep when we were little, but we're not little anymore…" he glanced at the clock on the wall. "And it's two thirty eight a.m."

He sighed in defeat, he knew there was no (successful) lying to his youngest son/creation. "I was just thinking about that person you mentioned earlier. Tasha…"

"Oh…" he smirked knowingly. He was already attracted to her. Well, her name, but still. "Well, you already know I can't tell you much, but she plays a major part in the future. She's pretty important."

"Friend of yours?"

"You could say that." It wasn't technically a lie. She and he and his siblings were pretty close, but had more of a mother/son and mother/daughter relationship. But still, they were close friends as well. She was their stepmother, sure, but still.

Eddy suddenly switched on. "She isn't another annoying super brat, is she?"

"No, Eddy. She's just important. That's all I can say." He said, rolling his eyes. The computer seemed above and beyond determined to annoy them, and he was succeeding. He wasn't really surprised though, Eddy had loved torturing them when they were little, which was the present to Donald, but the past to him.

He could remember Eddy once turning on the emergency sirens, cranking them so loud that Chase had literally been deaf for a week, he couldn't hear a thing. Davenport had unplugged him for a month as punishment, but it took half a year for his hearing to return to normal.

And he could also remembering him telling Bree she was useless and that her family would be better off without her so much she locked herself in her tube (they locked from the inside at the time), and cried until she was literally almost drowning in her own tears, which got all the way up to her neck before she noticed (she was that upset), because they were absolutely leak proof.

And he'd somehow infected Chase's food with some kind of… sleeping medicine, that had him passed out cold for three days when Mr. Davenport went on a business trip. And somehow, he'd managed to make Adam and Bree believe they'd somehow caused it, and that he was going to die, just stay asleep forever. They'd been absolutely devastated.

And then- you know what, I'm getting off topic, but you should've gotten the point by now. He loved causing them pain and misery.

"Well… can you tell me anything about her?" he pleaded.

"Besides the fact that she's important? Mmm, I guess you could say she doesn't like heights, has brown eyes, and she has a son." He revealed. He couldn't give away much more information. There were lots of women who didn't like high places, had brown eyes, and had a male child… right?

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed." Chase announced. "You should get some sleep too, you look ready to pass out right there." He stepped into his tube. Grinning, he said "And stop watching us while we sleep! It's kinda creepy." Then, fastening his helmet, closed the door and his eyes.

Donald, smiling a proud, soft smile, rose from his seat and headed for the elevator, turning out the lights and whispering "Goodnight kids."

Unknown to him, however, Chase opened one eye. "Goodnight, Davenport…"

**I know, I know, not much action. But I wanted to cover Donald's thoughts on all this, and add in father/son moment. Just thought it would make a good addition. Please review. Oh, and I keep forgetting to mention, I don't own Lab Rats. Never have, never will, never could… at least, I don't think so. Hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

The kids did indeed get in trouble for sneaking off to school, and were being glared at by Tasha. Leo was in even more trouble for not bringing them home right away. "I just can't believe you'd do something like that! Going out all by yourselves!" She practically yelled.

She would've continued her rant, but a small whimper caught her attention. Bree slunk away slightly, whimpering sadly, tears blurring in her big blue eyes. She looked immensely guilty, looking at the floor. "Oh no…" Tasha whispered. "Look, sweetie, I-"

Donald suddenly came in, took one look at her tearful expression, and ran up. Covering his wife's eyes, he said "No!"

"What? Donald? Let go!" she protested.

"No! Don't look her in the eyes!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

"It's how they used to manipulate me into letting them get away with everything. One look into those watery little eyes and they'll have you wrapped around their fingers."

"W-We do not!" Bree spoke, voice slightly choppy due to holding back her guilty sobs. "We're sorry, Tasha. We really are." Listening to that sweet little voice, and when two more sets of whimpering became audible, Tasha peeled her husband's hands away from her face.

Bree was now crying quietly, hands over her eyes and sobbing nearly silently. Her brothers were close to the same condition. Tasha couldn't believe Donald thought they were doing it to avoid getting in trouble. They were obviously sorry.

Crouching, she used her thumbs to wipe away the little girls tears. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'm not mad. You were just curious, it's natural."

Bree smiled hopefully. "You sure?"

"Of course. But _you_" she turned to Leo. "Are still in big trouble. Why didn't you bring them back, they're just kids, they're way too young to go to high school." She paused for a minute. "Even if he is smart enough." She added as an afterthought.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Why aren't they in trouble? They're the ones that came to me!"

"Because they didn't know any better. They're just little kids."

"Yeah. We didn't know we weren't supposed to go. And you said we could go, we do in this time anyway, don't we?" Chase added.

Mrs. Davenport looked even angrier when she found out he'd given them permission. "Yeah, definitely grounded. For three weeks. With no electronics."

"What? That isn't fair!" he yelled.

The youngest Lab Rat winced at the loud noise, gingerly touching his ear. "That's perfectly fair. And stop yelling. You're hurting Chase's ears."

He stomped off to his room as his mother turned to the little ones. "Why don't you three go play?"

"Ok!" they said, skipping out.

"I can't believe you'd accuse them of something like that!" she turned to her husband with an angry glare.

However, unknown to them, the three toddlers were watching her explode on her husband. Snickering, they all shook their heads with mischievous grins plastered on their faces. "Works every time." The middle child said.

As they headed down the hall, Bree held out her hands on either side of her, to her brothers, who touched theirs with hers in a high five gesture. "Is there anything our cute little angel look can't do?" Chase asked as Bree jumped up and touched the panel that opened up the elevator.

Adam shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Yeah. Having these adorable big blue eyes sure does come in handy." Bree added.

"And the fact that she'd never seen it before helped. It's always the most powerful the first time." Her younger brother added.

They rode down to the lab, laughing at the adults gullibility. Climbing into their tubes, they were zapped into their pajamas, despite it only being about five in the afternoon. But it was comfortable, and they were pretty drained from the exciting day, even if they wouldn't go to bed for a few hours.

Tasha came down after about half an hour, after she was done chewing Donald out for falsely accusing them, to make sure their feelings weren't too hurt. "Hey kids." She greeted. She sat down a tray with three cups on it. "I made coco. Always calms you down in this time." She reported, handing them each a mug.

"A-Are we allowed to drink it?" Chase asked, partially because they wanted to keep up the innocent-obedient-slightly-naïve-and-adorable-little-kid act, and partially because he wasn't really sure. Davenport might be angry, after all. And even if they did act all sweet and perfect some of the time, whenever it was necessary, they were still afraid of angering him. He did, after all, control everything in their lives.

"Of course. And don't worry, it's not hot."

They all took a cautious sip, and found out it was true. See, they never drank it hot. It was just… well, too hot. Really warm, sure, but never hot. It was slightly creamy from the pre-melted marshmallows in it, just the way they liked it (while they were teens), so Tasha figured they'd still like it. "Mmm!" Bree exclaimed. "This is really good!"

Mrs. Davenport smiled. "I thought you'd like it. It's their favorite drink when their teenagers. Or… yours, I guess." She found it slightly awkward whenever she talked about them to the younger versions. It was strange, seeing her once teenage (step)children as toddlers. They were extremely cute, and she loved them just as much as the older versions, but she missed them as well.

After a while of just spending time with their stepmother, and a little more hot chocolate, which wasn't really all that hot, the kids were exhausted. "C'mon kids, time for bed. You look beat."

"B-But Tasha." Bree protested, stopping to yawn slightly. "We wanna play with you more." It was true. They didn't want to go to sleep, for fear when they woke up, they'd find it was all just a dream, a wonderful, amazing dream where they had an actual mother figure, afraid they'd wake up in their capsules and find she never existed.

It wasn't that they didn't love Davenport, they did, to no end, but… well, he gave them plenty of attention, but much of it wasn't as children, more as bionic super humans. They never got to be kids with him, just train and train and train, for fear of disappointing him. There was no time for fun, only to perfect their training so they could accomplish anything, do anything, beat anything. They loved him dearly, after all, he had taken care of them and given them their incredible abilities, which they very much enjoyed, but… he just didn't do the whole 'father' thing well.

Donald loved the kids very much, he just never expressed it. One, he didn't know how without making their relationships awkward, and two… he didn't want them to get attached, for it might interfere with their missions later on. He wasn't quite sure how, but he wouldn't risk it.

But with Tasha… they were free to have fun, be themselves, just relax and enjoy life as the youths they were. They almost didn't want to go back to their time, because they knew they would have to eventually, because of the motherly love and affection they received from Mrs. Davenport.

They knew that wasn't an option, it would cause too many problems, too many questions. Like where had three toddlers just appeared from? They couldn't exactly answer honestly, because that would make them seem crazy. But still, they could hope, right?


End file.
